Tenya Iida
Tenya IIda (飯田天哉, IIda Tenya) is one of the protagonists of Boku no Hero Academia and the Class President of Class 1-A. Appearance Tenya has a tall and muscular physique. He has black hair and wears square shaped glasses. Tenya's hero outfit is a black one piece suit with a high collar. He also wears a helmet that covers his intire head, a metal collar around his neck, armor on his chest, mufflers that start on his stomach then extend to his upper back, a metal piece below the mufflers, metal armbands that extend past his elbows, and metal boots that extend up past his knees and some that extend up that side of his legs. Personality He may look severe, but he's actually a very straight forward, earnest, diligent and serious person, who takes everything (even the most insignificant of things) seriously. He is also a very humble person, who will admit his mistakes and try to improve himself. History Past Before attending Yuuei, IIda previously went to Soumei Junior High School. Entrance Exam Arc Tenya is first seen asking Present Mic a question about the 4 villains listed on the handout for Plus Ultra. He then notices Izuku shaking and tells him to sit still. Later on, he sees Izuku walking toward Ochako Uraraka and thinks that hes going to measure her power of concentration. Tenya grabs Izuku's shoulders and ask who he is and if hes going to obstruct another test taker. In Plus Ultra, he can be seen having 45 Points from villains hes defeated with his quirk "Engine" and then running away from the arena trap. When he sees Izuku's strength when he punched the arena trap, he is shocked to see that he had that much power. Later while everyone is looking at the damage, Tenya is the only one that notices that Izuku did that to save Ochako. He says to himself that he would have done the same if he hadn't been on the exam and that maybe its part of the test. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Tenya is first seen arguing with Katsuki Bakugou about putting his feet on the desk. He asks him if he thinks its disrespectful to his classmates. Katsuki responds by saying no and asks what middle school he went to. He then tells him he previously attended Soumei Junior High School. Katsuki then says he has a reason to end him. Tenya, suprised, then asks him does really want to be hero. He then sees Izuku Midoriya and walks over to greet him. He then tells him that he was better than him in the Entrance Exam. During the Quirk Apprehension Test he notices that Izuku has had training with his Quirk. In the test, Tenya sees that he has placed 4th. Later on, he goes to ask Izuku if his fingers had healed. He tells Izuku that Shouta Aizawa can encourage students through deceptions to get the best out of a student. He then sees Ochako Uraraka walk to them and remembers that Shouta gave her an infinity score on the test. She calls Izuku "Deku", and Izuku tells them its insult.. The next day, Tenya can later be seen wearing his hero costume. Battle Trial Arc During the arc, Tenya is teamed up with Katsuki Bakugou as the villains. Tenya complains that Katsuki left him alone to guard the fake Nuclear Bomb. He contacts Katsuki and asks about the situation, but Katsuki just tells him to guard the fake bomb and then hangs up, much to Tenya's annoyance. While guarding the fake bomb, Tenya decides to act more like a villain. He then sees Ochako and says that he has been expecting her. He goes on to say that he prepared to counter her Quirk by cleaning the floor and starts to laugh like a villain. Suddenly, Tenya is distracted by Katsuki's Explosion, shocked by his action. Ochako uses his distraction to her advantage and uses Skill Release to jump over Tenya to grab the fake bomb, but Tenya uses his Engine Quirk to quickly snatch the fake bomb before she could reach it. The floor is destroyed by Izuku's Detroit Smash and Ochako uses the opportunity to launch her Home Run Comet attack, which distracts Tenya long enough for Ochako to grab the fake bomb, making Tenya and Katsuki lose the battle trial. Tenya goes to the monitor room to have his critique. All Might says that the best participant in the battle trial was Tenya, which greatly shocks him. Momo Yaoyorozu continues on to say that he was the best due to him adapting the most to the situation by organising a counter strategy against his opponent that would allow him to protect the fake bomb the best way possible while hindering his opponent. Rescue Trial Arc Tenya is approached by reporters, asking him what he thinks of All Might as a teacher, to which he replies that he's happy to have an impressive role model as a teacher. In class, Tenya says that a leader is only worthy from a democratic choice of the people's will and proposes a vote, to which is allowed. After the vote, he is disappointed to see that he didn't get any votes. At lunch, Tenya assures Izuku that he will do a fine job as Class President, going on to say that he has guts and right judgement, which is why Tenya voted for him (even though he wanted to be Class President). After Ochako asks if he's from an upper-class family, Tenya confirms that he is, telling Ochako and Izuku that he's from the IIda Family, a prestigious family that's been in heroics for generations. He then reveals that Turbo Hero Ingenium is his older brother and aspires to be like him one day. After the siren goes off, he gets pushed around during the evacuation, eventually pushed against the window, which he sees that the "infiltration" is just the media. Tenya decides to step up and stop the chaotic evacuation, asking Ochako to make him float, allowing him to jump up into the air and then uses his Engine Quirk to sprint onto the exit sign, where he tells everybody to calm down since its just the media, which stops the chaotic evacuation. In class, Izuku decides to step down as Class President and makes Tenya his replacement, saying that he is ideally the right choice after stopping the chaos in the lunchroom to which everyone agrees. Thus, Tenya officially becomes the Class President of 1-A. Tenya changes into his Hero Costume in preparation for the rescue training trial and orders his classmates to get into two lines according to numbers to get into the bus smoothly (although this was later turned out to be pointless due to the layout of the bus). Tenya is later seen applauding No 13's speech. However, before anything else could progress, the villains show up, much to Tenya's surprise. Tenya evacuates with his class, but their attempt to is foiled when Black Mist begins to warp everyone away. However, he manages to escape from being warped away, saving Ochako in the process. No. 13 asks Tenya to dash back to Yuuei as fast as he can and inform the school of their troubled situation. Although Tenya is reluctant to as it would be a disgrace to abandon his classmates, but after being encouraged by Rikidou, No. 13 and Ochako, Tenya decides to run back to Yuuei. He starts to run, but is intervened by the villain with the ability to warp, but Mezou Shouji distracts the villain long enough for Tenya to escape the U.S.J. Tenya reaches the exit, but Black Mist tries to stop him only for his attempt to be foiled by Ochako, Tenya forcefully opens the door and escapes to Yuuei. Quirk "Engine" - Tenya's Quirk allows him to turn his legs into engines, giving him super speed. It is also revealed that Tenya has three types of gear with his engine, allowing him to switch from First, Second or Third Gear to make him adjust to the situation. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya At their first meeting, Tenya thought that Izuku was an annoying person who couldn't stand still and who thought that Yuuei was an easy game, but as he observed him during the Entrance Exam, he realized that Izuku wasn't that bad. Tenya was also the first one to approach Izuku on their first day at school. Ochako Uraraka Since they're both friends with Izuku, they happened to be friends with each other too. They surprisingly get along together very well. Katsuki Bakugou Partners in Battle Trail Arc. Trivia * Tenya is student no.4 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 6th during the Entrance Exam and 4th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * He likes studying. * His favorite food is beef stew. * His name comes from 韋駄天 （read as Idaten） meaning "great runner". * His hero outfit strongly resembles Incursio from Akame ga Kill. Gallery Profile Tenya IIda.jpg|Tenya Bio. Tenya IIda Hero Costume Sketch.png|Tenya's Hero costume. Tenya IIda Sketch.png|Tenya at School. Tenya IIda.jpg|Tenya speaking. IIda Family.JPG|Tenya's family. Tenya's hero costume.png|Tenya's hero costume. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes